


closer encounters

by heroshouto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Men in Black Fusion, Gen, M/M, PLUS THEYLL PROBABLY BOND OVER ALIENS THESE NERDS, WELCOME WELCOME EVERYONE TO LEOMAO CENTRAL, but i lOVE LEO AND MAO SO MUCH, i hate myself for starting another wip/au that i probs, idk how this ship really started but ya know, idk if therell be some sort of violence but well see??, if u like mao if u like leo and if u like aliens maybe this is for u??, thanks thats all, theyre cute and theyre my top 2 best boys so why not, wont write more until god knows how long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroshouto/pseuds/heroshouto
Summary: When Mao was promoted to field agent, he’s expected some kind of field action on the job and not this,definitelynot looking after some skilled agent with a knack for composing and creating songs.Just what has he gotten himself into?





	closer encounters

**Author's Note:**

> ooohhhhhh boy so leo and mao are my 2 absolute best boys in enstars and i thought wow what if i shipped them together??? mao has a caretaker personality, ur ever present Mao friend, and leo definitely needs someone to look after him!! so there we go, LEOMAO
> 
> ive been thinking abt a men in black au for this 2 before bc if theres one thing theyre gonna bond abt, then its definitely ALIENS. 
> 
> i really shouldnt be starting another au/work-in-progress when i have a bunch of unfinished works but i hope yall enjoy this!!

Mao is quickly ushered in an office, fully expecting it to look like the freakishly clean and boringly white rooms he’s been in too many times before in the Headquarters. He did not, however, expected to see the _supposedly _, office’s walls to be lined with music scores in different colors. There are old newspaper clips taped to the walls, interlaced with the measures. Some are also clipped to electrical cords hanged taut all over the room. Mao can see various, trinkets, alien and earthly both, hanging alongside the newspaper clips, some heavier than most, causing the cord to hang low. Mao prays those cords aren’t actually functional, or someone might make an unexpected trip to the hospital with their brains fried. Papers are also strewn everywhere, a pile of it concentrated in one corner of the room.__

____

____

In other words, the place Mao has been led to is a _mess _.__

____

____

Mao looks to the bespectacled man beside him, face expressing confusion. Warranted confusion, he thinks. There is only one possible way to clear that, and so Mao asks. “Uhm, Agent K, Sir? If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are we doing here?” 

Agent K sighs before replying to Mao in a deeply apologetic voice, “I’m sorry I didn’t inform you beforehand, Isara--no, Agent M, because I have been busy. But _this _, is the office of one of our most skilled agents, Agent L.”__

____

____

Mao continues to look on, head tilting in even more confusion, because Agent K still hasn’t answered his question. He knows who Agent L is, has heard of his more famous assignments, but Mao has never seen him before. What exactly are they doing here?

Agent K, mercifully, continues, “I’d like to introduce you to Agent L. His name is Leo Tsukinaga and he’s been an agent for 4 years. From now on, you and him are gonna be partners.”

Mao stares at him in shock. He’s only been promoted to field agent yesterday and they’re already giving him a partner? And Agent L, no less? 

Agent K knocks on one of the two desks inside the room, the one without anything on it. “Agent L. I’ve come to introduce your partner. Come out of there because I’m not getting you out of your mess.” Mao can see him frown when after a minute Agent L still hasn't come out. “Stop being difficult, _Tsukinaga _. This is of utmost importance. Come and meet your partner. His name is Mao Isara, and he’s just been promoted to field agent. He’s been assigned to work with you starting today. Treat him properly, would you? Eichi and I would have your head if you don’t. ”__

____

____

A person with bright orange hair suddenly bursts out of the messy pile of papers in the corner, laughing maniacally. “Wahahaha! It’s been so long since I last saw you, Keito! I don’t want you calling me by my title when I missed you! Uchuu~”, he greets cheerfully, _doing peace signs! _, as he runs to Agent K and clings to his arm. Agent K smiles at him fondly as he tries to remove him from his hold.__

____

____

Mao is completely floored. He never expected the infamous Agent L to look and act like a child. Although, Mao can admit he’s surprisingly _cute _like this, especially with his goofy smile and short stature, shorter than Mao’s anyway. He’s also never heard anyone refer to Agent K by their first name, besides the Chief. What’s even more surprising is that Agent K isn’t commenting on it. They must be closer than Mao thought.__

____

____

“Wait! We’re just seeing each other again and yet you don’t have anything for me? Do you still have those nebula candies? Give me some, give me some~”

“Fine, Tsukinaga. I’ll give them to you when I get back. For now, we have more important matters to attend to, If you can stay put for a minute, that’d be much appreciated.”

“Ehh? But Keito! I’m in the middle of composing right now! Inspiration can leave as quickly as they come, you know!”

Agent K looks like he’s about to burst angrily on Agent L. Mao will be lying if he said he isn’t amused to see his expressions go from a positive one to a negative so quickly. 

“ _Tsukinaga _, I’m busy. I don’t have ti--”__

____

____

“But I’ll make an exception for you today!” Agent L interrupts swiftly. “Since you’re gonna give those candies I’ve been dying to have and since this kid’s voice is actually nice! Beautiful, even! Just like Sena’s. But he’s a terrible singer.” Agent L looks at Mao then, ”I wonder if you can sing! Wahahahaha!”

Agent L stares at him with wide green eyes, as if he’s expecting an answer. So Mao does, with great caution. Because he’s still not sure how to deal with this agent in particular. “Uhm, well. I sing at karaoke, I guess? I’m not sure I can say I’m a good singer, Agent L.”

Agent L sticks out his tongue and fake-vomits, like Mao has said something disgusting. “Blegh, please don’t call me that! Only Keito enjoys being called stuffy boring names like that. Just call me Leo!”

Mao looks to Agent K for help, but he only shrugs at him. “Yes, Leo…-san.”

Agent L--Leo?, beams at him, before his expression turns serious, which Mao thinks is somewhat not suited for him. “One last thing, what…,” he asks in a tone that indicates heavy responsibility, Mao almost dreads what he’s about to say. “...do you feel about Mozart?”

Mao blinks. Mozart, that classical musician Mozart? Mao’s not very well versed in classical music, with his childhood friend Ritsu being his only link to that genre, but he’s heard some of his works at least. “Well,” Mao starts cautiously, feeling that it’s kind of a big deal to the agent, “I’m not very good at classical music but he’s okay, I guess? I mean I’m not exactly a fan but---”

Leo laughs to his face again, less manic this time and somehow more genuine. “Wahahaha! I like this kid, Keito! He’s pretty, has a pretty voice and doesn't like Mozart! Okay, I’ll work with him. A genius the likes of me deserves a good assistant! I’ll take him. Now, shoo!” Leo all but drags him to the corner where he emerged and urges him to sit on the floor. “Time to work! You’re starting right away, kid!”

“I’ll leave him to you then, Tsukinaga. I hope you can work together well. ”Agent K nods at them and leaves the office.

“Bye, Keito!! Don’t forget my nebula candies! I want the horse ones!” Leo calls after him and then whispers conspiratorially to his new partner, "They run around in your mouth!"

Mao turns his attention back to Leo and his papers, noting that most of them also have music scores, just like the walls. “I have no qualms about starting work right away, Leo-san, but what are we supposed to be working on? Do you need help doing the paperwork for some extraterrestial immigrants?”

“Pfft, no! Bureaucracy is soooo not exciting and I don’t like doing the paperwork! So! We’re gonna compose new songs! That’s infinitely more fun, right? Lightyears more fun! And you’re gonna help me write lyrics! This genius needs someone to write everything down for him,” Leo admits as he gives him a pen with purple ink and a blue notebook.

“Wait, who are you again?” 

When Mao was promoted to field agent, he’s expected some kind of field action on the job and not this, _definitely _not looking after some skilled agent with a knack for composing and creating songs.__

___Just what has he gotten himself into? ____ _

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was actually written because of sophie (@/aflyinghamster on twitter!!) who drew leomao together!!! aaaaaaaahhhhh i could have never pumped this out that fast if it wasnt for them and their beautiful piece of art!! thank you sophie and momo (@/natsumoe_) for entertaining my ramblings abt this 2 very cute boys!!
> 
> link to sophie's art: https://twitter.com/aflyinghamster/status/906447003608948736
> 
> otsukare to everyone who participated in the recent event!!
> 
> what do you think about this au? what did u think abt leomao? did u like it? hate it? tell me more on the comments! kudos and comments are very much appreciated by this author! thank youuuu!!!


End file.
